


the songs that describe us [Schlattbur One-Shots]

by M0DERND0C



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dream Smp, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghostbur, M/M, One Shot Collection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, glatt, more tba as i write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0DERND0C/pseuds/M0DERND0C
Summary: A collection of Schlattbur One-Shots.may contain smut, angst, fluff; whatever comes to mind!names of chapters are songs, and some are based off songs i associate with the pairing!Only shipping their personas! Please respect them as content creators.Schlatt is part ram, Wilbur is a normal human.
Relationships: Glatt/Ghostbur, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	the songs that describe us [Schlattbur One-Shots]

Waking up from slumber as a ghost was a very odd situation. It wasn’t exactly a real night of sleep, being able to hear everything around you while imagining wild worlds and old memories was a bit odd. Sleep wasn’t a thing that ghosts could do, and Glatt learned this fact immediately. In fact, he remembered it just then because of a gentle tap on his shoulder. The hand was cold and the voice of the man was very soft with a sad undertone.

“Glatt, wake up, I have a question,” the voice said, almost whispering. The smallest echo followed his voice, but it wasn’t as noticeable as Glatt thought. “Please, wake up, this is urgent!”

The ghostly ram groaned as he turned over, white eyes open and staring into the other ghost’s similarly white ones. “What is it Wi- _Ghostbur_ ,” he grumbled, sitting up in the bed and stretching his arms.

The other ghost sat down next to Glatt, starting to speak. “Do you… Do you remember how to… Uhm,” Ghostbur’s face flushed a soft blue, continuing, “Do you remember how to kiss?” Ghostbur awkwardly looked away, face now a darker blue than before. Glatt raised an eyebrow and scratched the base of his horn.

“Of course I do,” Glatt said, kicking his legs off the side of the bed. “Why do you need to know? You gonna give Niki a kiss for once? Or did your fucking fish wife come back for you?” A small noise escaped Ghostbur’s mouth that caused the ram to grin. He adored making fun of his old friend and had many memories of their time alive where he did the exact same thing.

“S-Sure, we’ll go with that!” Ghostbur said softly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Now can you tell me? Please?”

“Maybe I can,” Glatt said, placing two fingers under his chin to think about how to explain it. “Well, the first thing you do is tilt your head to the right, or left, and then pucker your lips and connect them with the other person.” He looked at Ghostbur with a smile. “If you want to get really into it, you can add in some tongue. That leads to making out. If you want to get freaky, just give their bottom lip a tiny nibble.” Glatt grinned at the last sentence.

Ghostbur gasped and slapped the other on the arm. “That was too much, Glatt!” He puffed up his cheeks in anger before sighing. “I suppose it helps.”

“Glad I did something right,” Glatt beamed, crossing his arms. “Now screw off, go give whoever you want a kiss.”

The British ghost looked at the ground when Glatt spoke, narrowing his eyes and forming a small plan. Ghostbur looked at the ram, reaching out with his hand and pulling the other’s face to look at him. He moved forward and tilted his head slightly to the right and placed a small, two-second kiss on Glatt’s lips.

They were freezing. Glatt was surprised, eyes wide-open in shock. As Ghostbur pulled away, his mouth opened in shock. He then narrowed his eyes as Ghostbur spoke. “Like that..?” The ram scoffed before nodding, leaning into Ghostbur and kissing him in return.

This time, they didn’t part. Instead, their cold lips stayed connected, eyes closed, and faces dark shades of blue. Glatt moved his hands to rest on Ghostbur’s cheeks, feeling as the other’s moved to rest around his neck. The taller, lankier ghost moved his body closer to the other, breaking away for a breath as he straddled the ram. Glatt’s eyes opened for a moment, looking at the blushing face of Ghostbur. It was a beautiful sight to him, really. For some reason, this felt familiar. It felt _right_.

Glatt moved his hands away from Ghostbur’s face and onto his waist, holding him so that the taller didn’t fall to the floor. They looked at each other, a smile on Ghostbur’s face as he noticed their position. “I think I know how to kiss now,” the taller ghost said softly. “This is kind of fun.”

“It is,” Glatt muttered, placing a peck on the other’s nose. “Kind of gay, though.” The Brit narrowed his eyes at the ram. “What? I’m just saying.” Glatt grinned before receiving another kiss to be silenced. Truthfully, he was fine with this. He could stay in this position forever, getting soft kisses from Ghostbur and simply enjoying life.

Luckily, they did just that. Soft kisses the entire day, the two never moving, never leaving.


End file.
